Super Smash Bros MeleeBrawl Parody!
by OcarinaHero10
Summary: A lot of Melee character's ranting on maps, people, and who's gonna be in Brawl! Rated M for language.


A/N If you don't get the R.O.B. Joke it's because the real R.O.B. Was amazingly slow when you use him. Thanks for reading. This is my first story so it might not be THAT good but please don't leave mean reviews! :D

**FINAL DESTIONATION**

Gannondorf: Why does EVERYONE keep saying I copy Captain Falcon's moves!

Mario: Because you do...

Gannondorf: NO I DON'T! GANNONDORF PUNCH!

Mario: AHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...

Luigi: O_O

Gannondorf: What? You think I copy him too?

Luigi: N-no of course not!

Gannondorf: Good...good.

**GREEN GREENS**

**Marth: -FALLS- God damn it! Kirby why does this map suck so much?**

**Kirby: Actually, It blows! HAHAHAH!...You know because the trees they bl- and l-like you said suck w-when it...doesn't...**

**Pichu: HAAHAHA OMG DEWD UR LIKE HI LAR EEE US**

**Kirby: Wow, thanks Pichu...that's a lot coming from you...**

**Young Link: WHAT'S UP HOM-**

**Marth: Oh god -_-**

**Young Link: DON'T BE HATIN' I'LL PLAY MY OCARINA AND GO BACK WHEN YOU WERE A BABY AND KILL YOU!**

**Kirby: -swallows Young Link and jumps off cliff-**

** BIG BLUE**

**Captain Falcon: SO! I was like " DUDE NO WAY I'M BETTER THAN YOU AT RACING" and he was like "NO" and I was like " YEAH" then I Falcon Punched his ASS**

**Bowser: HA! That's awesome you wanna know what I would've done?**

**Captain Falcon: Sure!**

**Bowser: Ok so like I'd get his girlfriend and like lock her in a castle and make him come get her HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Captain Falcon: o_o**

**Link: Hey wha- AHHHHH -falls off cars and gets run over**

**Captain Falcon: Oh sh*t**

**Link: Don't worry I'm fine I took Bowser's last life**

**Bowser: What the hell?**

**Link: Not like it was important -taunts-**

**Bowser: HA What kind of a taunt is that stroking your hair?**

**Link: At least I'm not some turtle**

**Bowser: IT'S KOOPA NOT TURTLE DAMN IT**

** CORNERIA**

**Fox: Dude I'm like the fastest character ever I bet I'll be the fastest in ALL Super Smash Bros**

**Falco: NO WAY I'M BETTER**

**Fox: You're just a sore loser ever since Star Fox 64 when I saved you.**

**Falco: SHUT UP.**

**Mewtwo: It doesn't matter if you're fast. I'm still the best character in the game.**

**Fox & Falco: pft...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD YOUR SUCH A LOAD OF CRAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAH Even in the records it shows Loneliest Character Mewtwo HAHAH YOU'RE TERRIBLE **

**Fox: HAHAHAHAHA..H-H-HEY Hey...Hey who's flying the plane?**

**Falco: Oh SH- **

** Mushroom Kingdom**

**Mr Game & Watch: -ring- -ring- -ring-**

**Jigglypuff: LALALALALALALALALA**

**Mr Game & Watch: -ring- -ring- -ring-**

**Jigglypuff: Hello?**

**Mr Game & Watch: -ring- -ring-**

**Jigglypuff: H-H- Hello?**

**Pikachu: Oh my god will you both SHUT The F*CK UP!**

**Jigglypuff:...HellOoOo?**

** Mushroom Kingdom II**

**Dr. Mario: I'm sorry Mr. Hand but it appears that you have arthritis from...doing those odd moves**

**Crazy Hand: Is there any cure?**

**Dr. Mario: Unfortunately, no.**

**Crazy Hand: AHHHH! -goes crazy- OWWW **

**Dr. Mario: You need to stop doing that or it'll get worse.**

**Crazy Hand: Well what am I supposed to do? My job is to be partners with Master Hand and now that I have arthritis I'll never be able to do it!  
**

**Dr. Mario: I'm sorry but that's not mine problem.**

**Crazy Hand: Noooooooooooooooo!**

** BATTLEFIELD**

**Marth: So... You worried?**

**Roy: About what?**

**Marth: Not being listed in the new Super Smash Bros.**

**Roy: Pffft. I've got the best moves in the game man. I'm not worried about a thing.**

**Marth: (Yeah by stealing from me .) Who do you think isn't going to make it?**

**Roy: Captain Falcon and Pikachu**

**Marth: What? Why**

**Roy: OBVIOUSLY Captain Falcon's just a clone of Gannondorf and Pikachu is a bigger version of Pichu**

**Marth: Well what about you?**

**Roy: We already discussed this, I'm not worried at all I guarantee I'll be in it ;)**

** 03/09/08 DAY SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL IS RELEASED***

**Roy:...What the FUCK**

**Dr. Mario: WHAT DO WE DO?**

**Young Link: WHAT THE HELL I WAS THE BEST THE COOLEST TH-**

**Mewtwo: Most annoying .**

**?: . Da hell you lookin' at pink squirrel?**

**Mewtwo: Uhm...nothing?**

**Pichu: Wait...Why am I still here?**

**Mewtwo: Because you sucked.**

**Pichu: F*ck y-you -weeps-**

**Dr. Mario: I bet they're having so much fun in brawl...-sigh-**

** BRAWL WORLD**

**Pit: THE FIGHT IS ON A-SPAM A-SPAM A-SPAM**

**Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOoOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOoOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOoOW!YOU'RE TOO SLOoOW! C'MON STEP IT UP C'MON STEP IT UP **

**Fox: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Snake: Showtiiiiiiiiiiiiiime -hides in a box-**

**Wario: I'M GONNA FART ON YOU**

**Ness: HELP ME LUCAS!**

**Lucas: NO! I'm gonna run away like a little pussy!**

**Wario: You can't run away from me!**

**Lucas: Pfft, Yeah I can your too fat.**

**Wario: Damn it.**

**Ike: AETHER AETHER AETHER AETHER AETHER I FIGHT FOR FRIENDS THAT I DON'T HAVE.**

**Mario: R.O.B. Can you give me that sword?**

**R.O.B.: Of...Course...Mario. Just...a...second.**

**5 HOURS LATEER**

**R.O.B.: Oh...it...appears...I've...ran out...of batteries...**

**Mario: T_T**

** MELEE WORLD**

**Pichu: I know -sniff- I wasn't -sniff- t-the BEST player but -sniff- I can't believe they just...just...-cries- HOW COULD NINTENDO DO THIS TO ME!**

**Crazy Hand: You've got to be f*cking kidding me..First arthritis and now I'm stuck with these losers!**

**Pichu:AHHHHHHHHHHHH -cries-**

**Roy: I can't believe Pikachu and Captain Falcon aren't here! **

**Mewtwo: Dude they're original characters. They've been here since the first Super Smash Bros.**

**Young Link: WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE THE FIRST WHAT THE POE**

**Pichu: WE'RE NOT EVEN THE FIRST OH GOD -cries-**

**Male Wire Frame: I can't believe I got replace by F*CKING Alloy's**

**Dr. Mario: Oh shut up you weren't even important**

**Male Wire Frame: Oh please, you're just a clone of Mario**

**Dr. Mario: No! I use pills not fireballs! AAAAND have a different costume and my taunts are different I mean at least I'm not like Roy copying Marth**

**Roy: WHAT? More like Pichu copying Pikachu**

**Pichu: -cries- WHAT THE HELL MAN**

**Young Link: Heh, Uhm Yeah they're all clones**

**Mewtwo : Oh shut up you're just some 10 year old drinking Lon Lon Milk**

**Young Link: Ha! You played Ocarina of Time that means you like my games**

**Mewtwo: I bet you played Pokemon!**

**Everyone: Well, no we didn't.**

**Mewtwo:WHAT!**

**Jigglypuff: I didn't even play it.**

**Dr. Mario: Hey! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Jigglypuff: HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO NOTICE THINGS BECAUSE YOUR SOME DUMB PLUMBER.**

**Dr. Mario: -GASP- -cries- H-How could you say that about me?**

**Mewtwo:...BECAUSE YOU SUCK**

**Dr. Mario: You know Mewtwo I can't believe you'd say that because you're not in Brawl I mean after everything we've been through, Why would you just go out and say I suck I mean you didn't make in it either. You're making the other feel like they suck too and no one is going to want to hang out with you. This is the rest of our lives. Don't start it by being an asshole.**

**Mewtwo:...Too long, Didn't listen.**

**Dr. Mario: YOU BITCH.**


End file.
